bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Super New Year Cart 15-in-1
The Super New Year Cart 15-in-1 ( ) is a multicarts released during 2005 by 鴻景 and contains games developed by Hummer Team. List of games Parentheses are used for real game titles and/or extra information. #''The Legend'' (Street Fighter IV update) #''The Hummer'' (''Sonic & Knuckles 5'' hack with an original character) #''Pink Jelly'' (hack of ''Rings''; ditches the character select screen and you only play as the titular character) #''War'' #''Hacker'' (Jack - better known as Titenic, the game was later hacked to make ''Harry's Legend''; the version on this cartridge lacks cutscenes or a title screen despite the graphics and text being in the ROM) #''Heroine'' (Rose - same as above except that you play on Rose's levels first) #''The Duck'' (A Duck Hunt clone without the need of a Zapper) #''The Egg'' (Same as above except that the ducks lay eggs and if the eggs hit the ground, you lose 50 points) #''Beachhead'' (Pink Jelly but it starts on the 2nd series of levels) #''Jungle War'' (same as above but it starts on 3rd series of levels) #''Adventure'' (same as above but it starts on 4th series of levels) #''Gorge'' (Also known as Rings due to the uncompiled source code found in the multicart's ROM; hack of Panda Adventure based off of The Lord of The Rings) #''Peace Sea'' (same as above but it starts on 2nd series of levels) #''Bridge'' (same as above but it starts on 3rd series of levels) #''Green Evil'' (same as above but it starts on 4th series of levels) Gallery Fifteeninone.jpg|The original Super New Year Cart 15-in-1. S3300001.JPG|PCB (front). Notice the Dip Switch. S3300002.JPG|Back of the PCB. Trivia *The player can switch between Chinese and English text on the menu by pressing Select. *The board contains DIP switches on it which lead to other variants that have fewer games on the menu and may already be in English at the beginning. However, these variants haven't been found yet in physical form. *The ROM contains a huge chunk of uncompiled source code starting at 0xC88A. http://tcrf.net/Super_New_Year_Cart_15-in-1 There are several notable things when looking through the source code: **''The Hummer'' is referred to as "SONIC" in the code, most likely due to the fact it's a hack of Sonic & Knuckles 5. **''Pink Jelly'' is referred to as "PINK OF RINGS" since it's a hack of Rings. (The variations that start at later levels include a number after "PINK"'' '' However, The Duck has a similar title (DUCK0 OF RINGS, with The Egg being called DUCK1 OF RINGS) even though both games appear to be unrelated. **''Hacker'' and Heroine is referred to as "TITANIC" which might imply the misspelling in the original title was done on purpose. **References to Dragon Running''and ''War of Strike Mouse can be found but it's most likely leftover code from another multicart. *''The Duck'' / The Egg does have light gun support but it seems to be incomplete; in The Egg variant, you can't shoot any eggs, and using the zapper to start the game from the title screen will result in the game using the title screen's palettes. *At address 0701, inputting a value higher than 20 will result in Donkey Kong Country 4 music playing. *In the game "War", Osama Bin Laden appears as the boss of the 3rd and 4th levels. Reference Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts Category:Hummer Team Category:2005 video games